Breath No More
by SeatedQueenintheSky
Summary: Tom want's, Tom gets. Even his Dark Lady, who didn't quite know what she wanted. Or still wants for that matter. And she obviously doesn't know the entire story.
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is a story that's been bouncing around in my head for a really long time. I have how it's going to start, and how it's going to end, but the middle at the moment is still a little crazy, so you guys will have to excuse me. It starts out as a TRjr/OC but it might change later on. So anyways, it's loosely based on the song with the same title, or more likely the OC is, but yeah. It will be worth your while. I promise.

And as I'm prone to do... if anyone at all has seen the anime Code Geass I picture Lelouch and Shirley as our leading couple. If you want to look it up, all you have to do is look up those names along with Code Geass and you'll get a picture of them. This is just the looks people, not the personalities. That's all... So without further ado...

Disclaimer: I hate these things. They force me to come to reality and say that I don't own the awsomeness that is Harry Potter. Oh well... you know I don't.

**Breath No More**

_by theSeatedQueenintheSky_

_**Chapter One- Innocence Is For The Weak**_

"Run."

It had been one word, but after being around the man for so long, she knew that the three letters held meaning. That that one syllable word was wrought with meaning. Even when he wasn't there to say it. It was more felt than heard. She dropped the files that had been in her hands, blue eyes going wide. The force of his strong command had shaken her, stopped her heart. Turning on her heel, she made her way towards the atrium, her Ministry issued robes billowing about her.

"Merryn? Merryn! Are you alright?" came a voice from behind her. She kept going however, the voice in her head urging her to live, to keep up her pace. To go to their safe place. People were milling about everywhere, words striking her like physical blows to the gut.

"It's over!"

"The Potter's dead-"

"He's gone, we're safe!"

"-war's over-"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"

"Dead!"

"Gone!"

"Over!"

"Miss Meismer!"

"Grab her! Hurry before she gets to the Floo!"

"Merryn! We can help!"

But she was too fast for them, sliding into the closing fireplace just in time for the flames to lick her out of sight. She tucked her body in, so none of her limbs could be grappled by the passing grates. Finally she landed in the one where she needed to be. Her breath was labored, hands shaking as she quickly moved around, grabbing suitcases and stuffing them to the brim with clothes. They were distractions. Running to the back room of the flat she quickly magiced a whole into the wall, grabbing a box and wrapping up the two wands that needed to be kept safe. How the one that was most important suddenly got into her flat was beyond her, but she knew what to do with it.

Her entire body shook, half in pain, half with the adrenaline that was coursing through her. He was gone, leaving her alone. She didn't understand what happened. How it could have happened. Hastily, she shoved the box, filled with the wands, important documents, and other things that she instinctually knew to add, and waved her wand. The whole filled with the wood that had been taken out. She turned just in time to see Severus come rushing in with Albus Dumbledore at his heels.

A strange part of her wanted to hiss, how dare he bring his worst enemy into his wife's home. But then she had to shake her head. Those weren't her thoughts.

"Severus," she gasped, moving closer to him. His arms immediately went around the young girl.

"Shh, Merryn. Don't say a thing, we're going to help you. Shh," he said quietly in her ear. Quickly the man added something in a voice so low she barely heard it herself. Her brown eyes flew to Dumbledore, and she began to shake her head. "You have to. Or you can count your soul to the dementors."

Just then there was a bang and aurors surrounded the girl, wands pointed directly at her.

"Step back Snape," Kingsly Shacklebolt said harshly, his deep voice ringing through the flat. Merryn had to keep herself in check, stop herself from lashing out at the aurors, from lashing out at Severus, from attacking herself. "Lower your wand, Merryn. Put it on the ground."

Merryn shook her head, eyes flicking between the group quickly. With a quick moment she snapped it and held up her hands, dropping the two pieces to the ground. Rather she did it, than let them do it in front of her. A sadistic smirk came to her lips and she tilted her head to one side. Quickly two aurors rushed her and had her bound. They roughly took her from the room.

"Be careful with her!" came a silken cry from behind them. "She's not a mass murderer, for Merlin's sake. She's just a girl!"

A laugh bubbled up in her then, erupted from her lips like a volcano spewing over. "You'll all die for this! All of you will rot when I return to power!"

The voice was nothing like the ladylike tone she had always used around all of the people present. They all stopped, looking at the girl with wide eyes. It was Dumbledore who calmly spoke.

"She is under a curse. Stun her, silence her, knock her out. But pay no mind to anything that leaves her mouth at the moment."

A hiss tore its way from her mouth, eyes that looked to border on red glaring at the old man. A sneer painted itself on her lips and Albus stepped forward, grasping the girl's chin. He stared at her for a long moment, eyes probing her. Then he let her go, and with a jab from his wand she fell into darkness.

A/N: Alright, so what did you think? Crit is welcome, Flames are not, reviews equal happy pills?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own... *sad face*

A/N: Enjoy. This is here the story actually starts, so Yay!

Chapter Two- And We'll Say, Remember When

Merryn Meismer sighed and felt her hand being squeezed as a comfort. Flicking her orange hair out of her face, she looked over to the gray eyes of Regulus Black and gave an unsure smile. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Look, Rynnie, you should consider this an honor, okay? I mean after all your a- Even though your a Slytherin, you are a..."

"A Mudblood," she said quietly, her blue eyes going to the ground before her. "It's okay Reggie. I've been hearing it for seven years."

"Not from me," he said stubbornly, slumping against the wall as they had stopped walking, waiting for the other boys to join them before they made their way to the secret passage that would lead them to the small town of Hogsmeade, and from there to the Shrieking Shack. A deep breath filled her lungs and she let it out in a gust of air. She let her eyes connect with his and raised a perfectly arched brow. She didn't believe him. Raising his hand, he made to sweep a hair out of her face, only to stop short when a voice rang out.

"Black," came the voice of Goyle. "Good to see your here."

Regulus and Merryn both turned to see the pudgy boy in front of a group of black robed students, both younger and the same age. He was smirking at the girl's presence and stepped forward. Immediately she took a self conscious step closer to Regulus, but, like a true Slytherin, kept her head held high.

"Ready then?" Goyle asked, raising his wand and tapping his wand against the wall that Regulus was leaning on. He gestured for the two to go before him, and with narrowed eyes, the two glared at the boy before walking in. In the dark of the tunnel, Regulus reached backwards reaching until he felt the nimble fingers of his best friend.

They grasped hands until they came to the hollow of a tree just outside of the Shrieking Shack. Quickly they dropped hands, their eyes connecting once before they turned their gazes forward. Their strides were long, marked with a practiced pageantry, black cloaks against an even darker night. The moon shone brightly on their shadows, and each on held their own fear for what was to come. The house loomed before them, and as if knowing what was in store, it opened itself unto them. There were no bars for them as they walked through the gate of wrought iron, into the house.

Whispers of the truth had been passed through the dorms of Slytherin, truth of the werewolf who had hidden in this house for transformations. Merryn let her eyes wander the shabby home that must have once been beautiful, though now it was wrank and destroyed. A slight shiver went up her spine as she thought of the pain behind the transformations of the Gryffindor boy. But it dispersed soon enough. Voices could be heard from the room to her left. Mentally she stealed herself for the meeting. She wasn't a Death Eater, she had little belief that she would become one. But Regulus was at her side, and she was positive that if she moved into the room, Severus would be ready to defend her. They were her two best friends, the only ones who truly accepted her. That she knew would be by her side, no matter her unknown lineage. Many thought that she had to have some type of wizard blood, otherwise she wouldn't have ended up in the house that prided it's self on blood supremacy.

Though there was no proof that could have told anyone different. To the rest of her house, she had been as good as a Mudblood, and she had been told as such.

With a sharp prod, she walked through the doors, glancing about the room. The boys behind her dispersed, going to find their pace among the ranks. She saw Regulus stand next to Severus, who stood slightly behind a smiling Lucius. Bellatrix Black stood with her fiancée, her eyes however were not on the girl who had entered, her cousin, or even the man she was soon to marry. Merryn followed the half crazed stare of the woman who had tortured her during her time in school and found her eyes latched onto a dark gaze.

He was tall. Taller even than Regulus and he was bordering on six foot. She had to lift her head to see his face clearly as he stepped closer to her, towering over her petite yet willowy frame. He was obviously older than her seventeen years, much older, but he held a type of youth in his features, ageing gracefully without much change. Her eyes searched his face, taking in the almost purposely shaggy hair that had an effortless type of order to it, the sharp features that instead of taking away from the sight of him gave more, and the dark eyes that had captured her as soon as she had made contact with them. They looked black, but in the dim light she could see they were actually a dark brown, so dark in fact they bordered on red. He was extremely too handsome for his own good, at least that's what the orphanage matron had always said about her. She was too pretty for her own good.

His pale hand came up and tucked a strand of orange hair behind her ear, the hand trailing to her cheek, staining it red with the heat that built in her stomach. But she didn't dare avert her gaze. A small smile came to his lips and he bowed low in front of her, and, to the many gasps around her, took her small hand in his own and kissed it. It was such an archaic thing to do, yet it made her blush darkly.

"She is to your liking, My Lord?" Lucius asked, breaking the stare that held her captive.

My Lord? As in the Dark Lord? Merryn took a shuddering breath, and felt the flush of her cheeks spread to her neck. She had just been kissed by the Dark Lord, and she found it extremely likable. The man raised a brow at the blond man behind him and smiled wider.

"Yes, yes, I believe she will do nicely, Lucius. You were quite correct in your description of her. Both you and Snape. She is very beautiful, a work of art," the dark man said, walking around her as if she were prey. His long fingers, piano fingers as they were called by the Matron, traced her jaw, collar bones, and around her shoulders. "Leave us." His command was quiet, but all seemed to hear it.

Merryn looked at her friends, eyes widening as she saw they were following the order. Regulus looked as if he wanted to disobey, like he was on the verge of it when he was pushed slightly by Snape. She let her eyes fall, waiting as everyone filed out. The Dark Lord strode to the couch that was on the wall opposite of the door. He sat easily, crossing his long legs at the knees. When his last follower had left, he looked over the girl whom had been brought to him. He of course had had specifics for his scouts to follow.

A beautiful young girl, one who was strong in magic and intelligence. He had watched the girl Lucius had suggested, seeing that she was very much the epitome of what he had asked, lacking only in the purity of blood. He couldn't be sure obviously, he didn't go into her past as he had his own, but she had no name of pureblood origins.

He smiled kindly at her and pat the empty spot beside him on the couch, silently telling her to sit. Her steps were small and measured, graceful as a Veela, as she stepped towards the couch. She sat just as quickly and easily as he had, if only more stiff than his relaxed recline. Tilting his head and resting it easily on his fingertips, he smiled a serpentine smile and blinked. She didn't meet his gaze, but she could feel his heady stare.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked, watching as she shook her head slowly. He felt his smile grow. "I am in great need of something, and you hold it very close to your person." She looked up with confusion clear in her eyes.

"And what is that, my Lord?" the girl asked almost frightened of the answer.

"A Lady."

The Dark Lord watched as the girl's eyes widened and she took in the information. Then her brow furrowed and she glanced down at her hands, a deep red spreading it's way across her cheeks. He smiled and leaned forward, his fingers tilting her head up. She still refused to meet his eyes, and the man reveled in the submissive nature of the girl. She was perfect, blood status be damned.

"Look at me," he said, his voice that had once been smooth coming out gruff with need. She slowly lifted her eyes, almost reluctantly, and let them connect with his own. Her breath caught, and he watched the tip of her tongue dart out and lick her lips. It was a quick little movement, and he almost wondered if she could be related to Crouch. He had the same little habit, and his good for nothing father would definitely cast away an unwanted child.

"A Lady? My Lord, I'm not sure I see how I can give that to you," she said quietly, her eyes darting away only to come back on principle. Smiling, Voldemort leaned in closer and let his eyes fall to her lips.

"I beg to differ, my lovely. You are all I would like in a Lady. Smart, as your Head Girl, beautiful, very strong in your magic, submissive, clearly cunning and sly," he spoke slowly, naming off the traits he found in her all the while trailing his hand down her jaw, fingers barely brushing her neck, to the swell of her breast, down in between them to her stomach, stopping to rest just above the bottom of her sweater. She moaned softly, a tiny mew, and he felt his smile grow. "Responsive."

"M-My Lord?" came her quiet gasp, eyes fluttering shut as he trailed his hand back up the same path.

"Hmn?" he said, watching the pleasure he was putting on her with a malicious grin.

"W-what of my blood? Surely you would w-want someone p-pure," she stuttered through the haze of ecstasy. She leaned back, trying to move away so she could think clearly. But the handsome man followed her, his hand cupping her throat. Once again, her tongue flashed out to wet her dry lips.

"I see no need where you are concerned," he whispered, now lying over the girl, his large hand wrapped about her neck. "Wouldn't you like to be my Dark Lady?" He lowered his head before she could answer and captured her lips with his own. He didn't push it further, simply moving his lips against her own, so he was a little surprised when it was her tongue asking for entrance. It was hesitant, innocent, and it made the man moan as he opened his mouth, shoving his tongue into her own hcfiercely. Her hand wrapped around his back, holding him to her as if this were all some trick. He pulled away, trailing his kisses down her neck, as she gasped in pleasure. "So innocent." His mutter had her eyes popping open only to once again start fluttering to a close as he bit around her collar.

Suddenly, from the doorway, there was a clearing of throats. The Dark Lord looked up quickly, and almost smiled at the whimpers that came from the girl underneath him. But his anger outweighed the pride he had at making the girl make those noises. Snape and Black stood at the door, the younger boy staring at the girl underneath him with some type of emotion clouding his expression before looking to the floor. Snape stared at the scene board, and spoke quickly on his silky voice.

"My Lord, Regulus has informed me that their curfew as Heads is quickly approaching. And it would be strange if they were to be caught with nine Slytherins following them back into the castle. Dumbleore will begin to suspect them."

Voldemort took in a deep breath, pushing himself off of the girl. He looked over at her, eyes still closed, chest heaving, and a flush that held her entire face and trailed into the starched collar of her shirt. She quickly stood and straightened her clothing the best she could. Her head stayed tilted down, even as she nodded to the Dark Lord. Quickly, she skirted her way to the two in the doorway. The man watched as Regulus Black put a hand on the small of her back, and lead her away, whispering to her.

"Snape," he said, stopping the man from his retreat.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"What is Mr. Black to her?"

"A friend, My Lord. Her first one upon arriving to the school, if I am not mistaken. They have always been by each others sides. Very close, My Lord."

The tall man nodded and watched out the window as the two made their way across the small lawn and distance to the tunnel that would lead them back to the castle. Regulus had taken the girl's hand, unashamed pulling her along.

"The girl's name. What is it again?"

"Merryn Meismer," Snape replied dutifully.

"Search into the Crouch family. I think we'll find her beginning there," the Lord said, watching Merryn disappear into the tree with Regulus quick on her heels. His eyes narrowed in concentration. "And make sure Mr. Black is in attendance of the next meeting."

AN: Well, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own... obviously.

A/N: Enjoy... review. XD

**Chapter Three- Of Friends and More**

One night changed everything. It was hard for her to believe actually. She went from the disgrace of Slytherin house to everyone wanting to sit next to her at all three meals, in every class. All the girls wanted to have a sleepover in her Heads room, all the boys wanted to have a nice snog in a darkened corridor. Just because she was in a good faor of someone powerful. Was this really how her house worked? She almost didn't want anything to do with the man now that she could see her new life. It wasn't at all how she wanted it at all. But then she remebered the feel of his lips on her neck, his hands that roamed from her face to her hips. The feel of him pressed against her, and how sh felt when he wasn't anymore.

A slight whimper escaped her just as Regulus walked up to her in the library for their study session. He watched her for a moment, her flushed cheeks glowing a pretty red. Her lashes lay like an orange fan over them and her lips were parted slightly. She almost seemed asleep, which wouldn't be the worst assumption. What with Head Girl duties, eight NEWTs, and her new found popularity, he would have been tired as well. He pulled out the seat across from her and her eyes popped open. The strange yellowish green orbs looked at him like she didn't know who he was for a moment before he saw the recognition cloud them over. She smled and then let her head fall to the table.

"Thank Merlin it's you. I don't know how much more I can take of Greengrass begging for a date. Or of all the girls, you know the ones who swore they couldn't stand me, vying for seats next to me at dinner. Next week. How do you do it?" She finally lifted her head with the last question, her cheeks slowly turning back to their original pale shade. She tilted her head, before smiling. "Forget it. So, what's first Reggie?"

Regulus just stared at the girl as she reached up, pulling her waist brushing hair up into a huge bun atop her head. How she managed that hair everyday, he would never understand. She looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent, and he almost hated his in-law and his very best friend. How could they drag her to him? Sure, her future was set now, she was to be the Lady to his Lord, but she wouldn't be his anymore.

Merryn watched as a disarray of emotions flickered over her best friend's face. She grinned and waved a hand in front of his face, making him jump.

"If you can't figure what to do first, Reggie, we can start with Herbology. It's my worst subject, as you know. And your fairly good at it." She waited for his answer, her grin falling as he didn't reply. "Reggie? What's wrong?"

Regulus seemed to come back from the statue state he had been in for a while and gave his half smile that he saved for the girl. Shaking his head he reached down for his books, feeling her stare burning into him. When he sat back up he was surprised to see her face but a couple of inches away from his own. Gray eyes met green and unbliningly stared. She had no idea what was wrong with the boy, or what was going on inside his head, but she didn't press him. She never did. He came to her when he needed to. She coveyed that through their gaze before finally sitting back down.

"Alright then!" she said rather loudly much to the chargin to Madam Pince. Giving her sweet smile, that could melt even Snape's heart, she shrugged at the older womand and lowered her voice. "The best conditions to grow Snargaluff Pods?"

Regulus snickered when the girl looked up and bit her lip before shrugging. This was going to be a long session.

* * *

Midnight was approaching, but Regulus was no where near sleepy as he sat in the common room with Merryn as she sung the Five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law. A smile stayed permently etched on his face as he listened to her completely off tune voice.

"-Summon, change, or make more, but you can't summon what isn't in store. Last, not least, you can't bring 'em back. Their gone and dead, though they never leave your head. That's Gamp's Laws, done and said!" she finished with her big grin. She leaned back, letting her head lean over the edge of the ottoman. "What do you think?"

"I think you can't sing," the boy replied, writing down his last note before looking up. Thankfully he did it just in time and was able to dodge the book that went flying by his head. Melodious giggles filled the room and he was up immedietly. Seeing him, she jumped up as well, running for one of the rooms that filled the Heads suite. Being taller than her, he caught her easily, tossing the slim girl over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked her legs playfully as he tickled her side, all the while carrying her to her room. He kicked the door open, looking around the always spotless room. "Time for sleep. You've been up for a day and a half studying. You need sleep."

"No really, Reggie, I don't," she whined back, sitting up as soon as he threw her on the bed. She made to get up, but the taller boy lightly tackled her back onto the bed. "If I go to sleep, I'll forget everything."

Turning on his back, Regulus let out a huge sigh. Placing his hands behind his head, he turned his grin on the girl and shook is head as much as he could. "Your not going to forget anything, Ryn. Your the smartest girl of our year." Regulus definitely did not expect what happen next. Suddenly, Merryn was over him, her legs on either side of his waist and staring at him with narrowed eyes, studying him. He looked back at her, blinking his eyes and changing the place he looked each time. "Wh-what?"

Merryn's head tilted and her orange ponytail followed her, falling over her shoulder. Her eyes were still narrowed and slowly one of her slim fingers poked his cheek. "What is going on in that cunnng little head of yours, Reggie?"

"What do you mean?" he ask, still watching her with wide eyes. This was scary, something he wasn't at all used to. They hugged, they cuddled, they laughed together. She was his best friend. So why all of a sudden was he feeling like this? Like he wanted more? Like she was his, and no one else's.

"Reggie, I know you. You've been acting extremely strange. I mean-"

She was cut off by a tapping at the common room window. She looked over her shoulder, brows crinkling and quickly climbed off of the boy to go see who it was. Quickly, he sat up, chest heaving. His hands went to his hair, running through it roughly as he hunched over, coming to clasp on his neck. What the hell was he doing?

Out in the common room, Merryn stared in shock at the owl that sat on the ledge. She had thought it was strange for mail to come so late but as she read over the letter she understood the reason. Her eyes scanned over it once more, lips pulling up slightly.

_**Dearest Merryn,**_

_**I'm writing to inform you of my wish to have you join me for dinner tomorrow. Your memory has refused to relinquish it's hold on me. I truly believe that this is a connection. I understand your hesitance when I outright asked you to be the Lady in my new regime. It was rushed and fast, but you have to understand that this is my life and how it works. Everything is rushed and fast, but I do believe I could slow down for you. Please join me tomorrow. It is, sadly, a rather formal event, so dress accordingly. You are free to bring Mr. Black along with you. **_

_**Meet Malfoy at the Shreiking Shack and he will apperate you to dinner. I hope to see you very soon, and hopefully in my gift to you.**_

_**Truely,**_

_**Tom M. Riddle**_

Merryn picked up the bracelet that had tumbled down from the letter. It was old, she could tell, riddled with emeralds and pearls. It almost looked gaudy, but bordered on the line well. She stared at the piece of jewelry for a long moment, before finally turning away from the window and heading back towards her room.

"Reggie, I... Are you okay?" Merry asked, raising an eyebrow as she saw her best friend. "I knew it, there is something wrong with you. What is it?" She walked closer, slowly sitting on the bed next to him. Immediately he jumped up and ducked his head.

"I- uh... what was that at the window? Kind of late for mail, yeah?"

Merryn stared at the taller boy for a moment, before standing and heading over to her desk. "Oh. It was a letter. From, uh, you know," she replied, not making eye contact with the boy. He turned and faced her, or her back at least, and took in a deep breath.

"Huh. And what did it say?"

"He invited us to dinner. More specifically me, but he said that you were welcome to come. As an escort, I can only guess."

"Dinner?"

"At the Malfoy's."

"I won't be able to go," Regulus replied, watching as Merryn turned quickly to face him.

"Why not?"

"It would look strange that neither the Head boy or the Head girl showed up to dinner. People, Dumbledore mainly, would become suspicious."

Merryn stayed silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes, your right," she whispered, turning back to her task. "I have absolutely nothing to wear. I've never been to a forma dinner before." Facing Regulus with a large grin. "What does one wear to a Pureblood's formal dinner?"

Regulus could see the fear in her eyes, the pain at having to go alone. But there was something else etched on her features as well. Something he inanely didn't like, but couldn't identify.

AN: Here's chapter three. I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far and thank everyone for reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, sadly. I do however own Merryn and Regulus's strange feelings for her. Mwahahahaha!

A/N: OMG! Guess what! I am now in internet love with one AvalonTheLadyKiller! My first review! Hugs for you. I also love David Tennant (especially as the Doctor) and so I am extreamly hesitant to make Merryn in any way almost related to him or related to him at all. He just portrayed Crouch so well... but we shall all see won't we? But I would like to thank you, and deticate this chapter, I suppose. It's the best I can give you. Now to everyone else, follow this example! Reviews make me happy, and give me insperation. However, due to lack of money and free wifi, it doesn't make me add them faster. I will not even lie to you like that. But I can give you longer chapters in the excess that I make. Ok? Enough rambling, thanks again, ATLK, and enjoy the next chapters! BTW Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar... really I am.

Chapter Four: Everything's Changing

With a deep intake of breath, Merryn's head fell forward, orange hair splaying out in front of her face. "I'll never be able to do this, who was I trying to kid. I mean look at me, really. I'm Head Girl. I can't be caught sneaking about. What if Slughorn finds out, or worse, what if Dumbledore knew. He knows everything. I'm surprised he doesn't know this already! I'm in so much trouble, I can feel it," she muttered before flipping her hair back. Glancing behind her reflection in the mirror, she locked eyes with the only person who could talk her into it, or out of it.

But Regulus stayed utterly quiet, simply sitting on the bed and reading his text. Turning, her hands flying to her hips, she stared at the boy, waiting for him to look up, to say or do something. He didn't however. Just flipped his hair out of his eyes, and turned the page. She huffed and raised a brow, still to no response. This followed with a stomped foot.

"Reggie!" she whined. "What am I supposed to do here?"

"Get dressed. Do your hair up. Fix your makeup. And leave," Regulus replied, not bothering to look up from his book. Merryn pursed her lips and huffed again, before turning back to her mirror. With a wave of her wand, she watched as her hair curled itself up into a quick updo, one of the only beauty spells she really knew.

Blinking away tears, she turned and put on the bracelet the Dark Lord had sent her. She had no idea as to why the Head Boy had an attitiude, why he spoke to her with such a tone. Quickly, she swiped her hand at her eyes and turned.

"Well, how do I look, then? Well enough for a diner with the Malfoys and the Dark Lord?"

"Yes. You look ravishing," Regulus replied.

"You didn't even look up, Regulus," Merryn replied harshly. Regulus looked up at this, though his face stayed blank.

"What do you want me to say, Merryn? Your going off to meet a man you barely know, who wants to marry you, and your practically selling yourself to him." The boy stood and took a deep breath, marking the place in his book. His gray eyes froze as he looked at her. "You look well enough, okay. Have fun, I suppose." On that note, the boy turned and left his friend's room, heading down to the Great Hall with a scowl on his face. Merryn stood there for the longest moment, staring at the door and trying her hardest not to cry. Swallowing, she lowered her head, grabbed her cloak and headed out to meet Lucius.

BNMBNMBNMBNMBNMBNMBNM

Merryn quickly licked her lips, trying to straighten the dress robes she was wearing. Having been instructed to wait in the entryway, she took the opertuninty to look around as much as she could. She watched with light eyes, but her mind kept going back to earlier.

_'...your practically selling yourself to him.'_

Was that really what she was doing? She didn't think so, but Regulus obviously knew more than she did. His family was deep into the dark arts and such. Sighing, she slouched over, only to shoot up straight as the door to her waiting opened up. She looked over and almost smiled in happiness as she saw Severus. His face was his usual mask, but his eyes lit happily with the sight of his friend.

"Hello, Merryn," came his velvet drawl.

"Severus," she replied with a tilted head and a slight smile. "You look nice."

"As do you," he answered, offering his arm.

Merryn took it greatfully and walked with the older man silently. He let his black eyes glance down at her slightly. He wanted to say something kind, something to settle her nerves. But he knew better. He had a reputation to keep, even if she did know his nicer side. So instead, he looked away and gave her hand a slight squeeze. It seemed to be enough. Coming from him at least.

They entered what seemed to be a sitting area and Merryn looked around expectantly, hoping to see the man who haunted her thoughts of late. The tall man with dark eyes and a frozen soft touch. A shiver trailed her spine with just the thought. Her search came up empty though. Slightly she tilted her head towards her escort.

"Where is he?"

"Eager, are we?" Severus replied with a slight smile. Covertly, she shoved, though he didn't move an inch. "He's speaking with some of the ranks in the library. He is a busy man, Ryn. Much to do."

"Hnm," was her only reply as she thought over what he said. Ranks? As in the fabled Death Eaters every little Slytherin wanted to become? She knew now not to think they were so fabled, but it just still seemed a bit unreal to the girl. As she glanced around the room, she locked eyes with many curious stares, people she hadn't really seen before. And some that she had.

Bellatrix approached her, fiance in tow, a smirk on her face.

"So it seems the little mudblood has won herself a bit of favor."

"The Dark Lord has taken it upon himself to find something worthy in me. I don't reay think I can be blamed. After all, as a 'mudblood', as you put it, my magic wouldn't be strong enough to weave a web of confusion over the Lord's thoughts. Wouldn't you agree?" Merryn replied, standing a little taller as she spoke. She met the darker eyes of the older woman and raised her chin defiently.

"It stands to seem you've let it go to your head as well. You would do well to remeber who your talking to, girl," Bellatrix hissed, taking a step closer. She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped as Severus step in front of her.

"You would do well to remermber who it is _you _are talking to Black. Don't want the Dark Lord to catch you in such a compromising position." His voice was eerily quiet, but Merryn was glad to have him step in, none the less.

With a glare to both of them, the dark woman turned practically dragging Lestrange along with her. Bowing her head slightly, Merryn let out a deep breath. She could feel the stare of not only her friend, but many others in the room. She not only just stood up to Bellatirx Black, a certifiably insane and powerful witch, but she did it loud enough for the entire room to hear. Where were the holes in the floor when you needed them? Grabbing some of that Slytherin pride she had tucked inside her, she raised her head, straightened her shoulders, and looked right into the dark brown eyes of the Dark Lord himself.

Her head stayed tilted up, but automatically her gaze fell lower. She learned from what she had, took it all in well enough. And if she remebered correctly, which she usually did, he like the fact that she seemed submissive to him.

Tom had walked in, catching the last end of the argument that had seemed to be going on at the moment. It was apparently a very riveting conversation if the faces around the room were anything to go on. He passed by Bellatrix, a very faithful servent, without so much as a glance. His eyes stayed upon his goal, his prize, if he could play his cards correctly. Snape moved aside dutifully, and the tall man came to stand infront of the ginger. Once again, he comended her on her ability to be so captavatingly beautiful while being so deliciously meek.

He let his hand trail against her cheek, down her neck, over her shoulder, to her arm. He smiled as she finally met his eyes. The green orbs seemed to draw him in as he took her arm, tucking it into his own.

"I am so happy you were able to get away, Miss Meismer," he said, quietly, walking the length of the room. He felt the stares of his underlings, but slowly they went back to their own conversations, leaving the two to their own.

"I wouldn't have missed it, My Lord."

"Please, call me Tom."

"Only if you will call me Merryn," she replied, a small, coy smile on her lips. She watched as he made a face, almost as if thinking hard over his decision.

"I suppose that can be arranged, Merryn." She couldn't help but want to feint. The way her name rolled off his tongue, the way it passed through his lips left her weak in the knees and her stomach doing flips. Her gaze stayed glued to him as he looked about the room. "I believe I told you that Mr. Black could accompany you. Where is he?"

Immedietly, her stomach dropped from that floating, flippy feeling. She hadn't thought of Regulus once since Severus had retrieved her. Her thoughts flew back to what he said once again.

_'...your practically selling yourself to him.'_

Taking a deep breath, she tried to stop it from getting to her. But her posture betrayed her, shoulders slumping the tiniest bit, her head bowing.

"He stayed at the castle, My Lo- Tom," she quickly corrected after clearing her throat. "He thought that it would not be smart if both of us were to attend the dinner here and be absent for the dinner at the castle. If he was there, it would be easy for him to say that I have fallen ill if anyone inquired."

"Ahh, smart boy, that one is," Tom replied, staring intently at the girl who held his arm. Her thoughts were no longer on him, and he couldn't have that. If this was going to work, he had to have her attention at all times. Luckily, the elf popped in, alarming everyone of the dinner that was ready for them all. The Dark Lord led her in, claiming the seat at the head of the table, Lucius to his right, and she on his left. The others filed in and sat where they willed, their Lord watching, waiting for them to finish. As they all settled, plates apeareared and the dinner began.

BNMBNMBNMBNMBNMBNMBNM

The fork went into the meat easily, but, much to the amusement of some and the fear of others, Regulus had stabbed it in quite forcefully. He didn't notice. Raising his fork to his mouth he ate the food in front of him wihout tasting it. He wasn't there, not really. His thoughts were with the girl he had sent off so coldly. Every inch of him regretted the way he had treated her this night. He tightened his jaw, losing the appetite that had been small to begin with.

He could only guess what she was going through. The stares from the other Death Eater's and loyal followers. SHe had thought it would only be dinner with the Malfoys and the Dark Lord. He should have warned her. Should have told her how these things worked. She looked to him for that. He was her best friend, damnit. She was his. His only. Not Snape's, not Malfoy's, and definetly not the Dark Lord's.

His face suddenly fell at the turn of his thoughts. She wasn't an object, and even if she was... she came no where close to being his. Running a hand through his hair, and mussing it up, he tried to make sense of what was happening. Abruptly, he stood. His eyes glanced up at the Head table to see what he had feared seeing. Albus Dumbledore was staring at him with those peircing blue eyes, watching him as he turned away and left the Great Hall.

BNMBNMBNMBNMBNMBNMBNM

The dinner was delicious, but to tell the honest truth, Merryn couldnt focus on it. Every other bite was tasteless. This mighthave something to do with the conversation that went on around her. Torturing, killing, maiming. Muggles, mudbloods, blood traitors. The new regime. It was all a bit uncomfortable. But then again, it could have been the peircing gaze that watched her as she put the fork in her mouth. The dark eyes that once again clouded over with that fog of lust.

She took in a deep breath after her last bite, slowly placing the silverware down. An elf quickly made it's way over her, removing her plate with at snap and a turn. Straightening her shoulders, she let her eyes wander around the table. Most of the people seemed to be done, still talking amongst themselves. Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Black, kept glancing her way between talking with her husband and sipping her wine.

"Merryn," came her cool, but femine voice. Merryn looked up, her eyes widening a bit. The blonde smiled softly before continuing. "I would hope that you would join me for tea soon. I would love to get to now you more."

Merryn blinked a couple of times. All her time in Slytherin house, and Narcissa Black had never even so much as looked at her. She wasn't worthy. And now here she was talking to her, asking her to have tea. The snarky side of the young woman was telling her to say no, to simply throw the invitation back into the other's face. But the sane side knew better. With her soft smile, she nodded.

"That sounds lovely, Mrs. Malfoy. I would be delighted."

"Oh, please. I believe we can be on a first name basis. Call me Narcissa," came her reply with a million watt smile. Merryn simply nodded her consent and turned away from the woman, begining to feel a bit awkward. A scraping filled the awkward silence that Merryn believed had fallen. Looking over, she saw Tom standing with hand outstreached.

"A walk? The Malfoy's have beautiful gardens," he said, quietly. Merryn was happy for the escape, but she gulped at the prospect of being alone with him again. She was almost afraid, but the prospect went both ways. Her lips curled up and she nodded, taking his hand.

Glancing about the room, Tom nodded, signifying that the rest of the group was dismissed, allowed to leave for the night. Then gracing his guest with a beautiful smile, he led her through the back doors. Time to set his plan in motion.

AN: Here you all are. We've set some things up, knocked some things down, and left you with the wonderful feeling of wanting more (hopefully). For some reason, I feel this chapter isn't as good as it predecessors... Maybe it's just me... or maybe it isn't. Either way, I'm going to man up and ask that you tell me exactly what you think. I'll even take some flames as long as they're somewhat constructive. Thank you again to AvalonTheLadyKiller, my first TWO reviews. (I jumped up and down, showed my mom, went a little insane, and then sat my butt down and got to work.) Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
